


Bring Me Back

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, spoilers for retrace 70-72
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth has come upon Oz, and to him it is like a crushing weight. But when she comes to his aid, the girl with the ebony hair and purple eyes, can she offer some sort of closure for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when Retrace 72 was released, so it isn't entirely accurate to events happening in the current Retrace.

"Who gave you permission to meddle with my property, Jack?"  
  
And she appears before me.  
  
Alice, I can see her through the watery void. Her face gives off an expression of annoyance, mad maybe. Has she realized the truth as well? Oh, Alice, I'm so sorry. I understand if you hate me. I deserved that kick to the back. It hurts, but I had it coming.  
  
I had thought all along, believed with all my heart, that she was my Chain, the fearsome B-Rabbit. No, it's not true. Thanks to that man, Jack, I know that things aren't as I had thought. She is Alice Baskerville, daughter of Lacie Baskerville, twin sister of the Intention of the Abyss. All along, the one who bared the name of B-Rabbit wasn't her. She is only 'Alice'.  
  
I was only a puppet that watched over her.  
  
"Alice." My voice seemed to crack as I whispered her name.  
  
"I'm not finished talking to you, Jack." She interrupted. flicking her hair back with one hand.  
  
"No, wait, Alice-"  
  
"How dare you mess with my manservant? Do you think you can just waltz in and-"  
  
She pauses, then looking at me dead on. I'm confused, but then she walks over to me, ever so slowly. She kneels down before me and takes my head in her hands, gently stroking my hair with one.  
  
"Oz?"  
  
I nod, tears coming to my eyes for some reason. "Y-yes. It's me now..."  
  
"What is going on? Are you- no. Why did you use my power again?" She doesn't recoil, but her scolding is less harsh. "I've...told you not to do that."  
  
"Alice." I can't help it. These are feelings leaking out of me. "Alice. I'm sorry...!"  
  
"Eh? What's with you?" Alice lets go of my head, and I ignore the fact that my head thuds against the ground. "You aren't supposed to cry, idiot."  
  
Huh? I'm crying? Whatever! But, what are these feelings flowing through me like a torrent? Are my tears representing this?  
  
Or maybe...it's her.  
  
Alice. Ever since I met her in the depths of the Abyss, something besides nostalgia stirred within my heart. I haven't even noticed until now.  
  
When she would speak with such dignity, even upon the first meeting, it would register as such an incredible force. I would let go, and I was happier when she was near. It was just like then too, 100 years ago, when I was but a mere doll. These thoughts are the same as that time in Sablier, when it started to rain. Alice looked so beautiful then, dancing all about and laughing. I guess she loved the rain, and just seeing her dance, it was very much dazzling and enchanting.  
  
"Is it Alice's presence that makes this scenery so beautiful?"  
  
A question I had asked myself as I watched her. Actually, it's a question I can now answer.  
  
It was her presence that made it wonderful. It made my heart soar with delight.  
  
Whether it's my feelings of 100 years ago now returning to me, I think I realize what's going on, why I'm crying so hard. Besides that though, I don't think she has yet to realize the truth about us. Her memories might not have retuned to her like mine did when Jack forced me to see those images. And, to this end, I need to apologize.  
  
"Alice," I started, forcing myself to hold back a choked sob. "I want to tell you something."  
  
"What? What is it, Oz?" She ventures, probably concerned.  
  
"My name...is Oz."  
  
"Well, duh, I know-"  
  
"Oz, the B-Rabbit."  
  
Silence, and I don't blame her.  
  
Alice had picked my head up and slapped me right across the face. "W-what the hell are you saying?!"  
  
"I'm sorry." I whispered, mentally praying for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, Alice."  
  
"Oz, you-"  
  
"Do you remember, Alice?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember what I was? What I was to you?"  
  
She shook her head back and forth. "No, I don't even know what you're saying!"  
  
I sighed and began the story. She had to remember, she has to know. "100 years ago, I was a doll, your doll. Your mother, Lacie Baskerville gave me life when she brought my body to the Abyss, to the core."  
  
"Lacie...I know that name." Alice's voice had calmed, but there was still traces of an edge. "It was on the gravestone! It was the name of the melody! Are you saying that person was my mother?"  
  
"Exactly. After she died, I fell into a sleep. I awoke...in your arms." I couldn't help but to smile at that. "Every day was fun, like the times I spent with Gil all those years ago, but I had a task, one sent out by your sister. It was to deliver a memory, and after I did, I fell apart, but I was given a new body as a Chain; The B-Rabbit. And it's my fault everything became broken. All I ever wanted...was to see you smile, Alice, my precious Alice."  
  
Alice stared at me wide eyed, incredulous traces crossing her face. "Oz, why are you telling me this?!"  
  
"Because...because I..." No, I couldn't bring myself to finish that sentence. I just couldn't.  
  
How could I tell her if I was this way? How could I possibly-  
  
"Stop talking."  
  
Suddenly, I was met with something unexpected; lips, they pressed against my own.  
  
Warm, it was so warm. Wait...is it Alice?! But, I...how...?  
  
"Why?" I breathed when our lips parted.  
  
"I don't care ether way." Alice answered calmly. "I know that now."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm so mad about all this insanity, knowing it finally. I mean, it would explain why I can feel the power of B-Rabbit weakening within me. However," She paused for a moment, a single tear hanging off the corner of her eye. "I don't care. I am still B-Rabbit, and I will never see you as that. Remember that you are always my manservant!"  
  
"I-I just...thank you, Alice!"  
  
She nodded slowly. "I know. Now, let's get out of here, everyone's waiting."  
  
She took  my arm, but I knew I wouldn't be able to move. "No, Alice, don't. You need to get away from me."  
  
"Shut up before I slap you again." She warned, but I stopped her, looking over at a forlorn body.  
  
"Take Leo, he's hurt." I wearily gestured to my friend, still lying unconscious. "He has the soul of your mother's brother, Oswald Baskerville."  
  
Her mouth hung slightly open. "But if shaggy Glasses has Glen's soul, then...he was..." Alice paused, looking at Leo, then at me. "No, I'm not leaving you."  
  
"Alice, you have to. I-" My sentence was cut of by a fiery pain ripping up through me.  
  
"Oz!" Alice franticly yelled. Strange, I had never seen her this way.  
  
"Just go, Alice. I can't hold Jack off forever." Now I paused, knowing there was something else I needed to say. "Before you go though, let me tell you something good."  
  
"What Oz? Tell me!"  
  
"I...I love you, Alice."  
  
She stared blankly for a moment before letting go of my arm. "I'll wait for you."  
  
My eyes widened in shock. Was that her way of returning what I had just said? Had she confirmed these feelings.  
  
No matter. I watched her stand and rush over to Leo, muttering something inaudibly when she got to him. As she picked Leo up, careful not to hurt him (where did she get that strength?), she gave me one last look at me before she ran off.  
  
 _'Good girl. Please, forgive me.'_  
  
Is there anything more I could do? I need to fight my own battles, and, right now, I couldn't afford to get Alice hurt, like the last time.  
  
I love her, but how could I protect her like this?  
  
 _'I love you...Alice.'_  
  
Mark my words, Jack, if you can hear me, I will fight.

For Alice.


End file.
